Lost, Missing, and Found
by Kalladin1989
Summary: Something unexpected happens during the sorting ceremony of Harry's third year. DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR CHARMED, OR ANYOTHER SERIES THAT APPEAR DURING THIS STORY! Story rated T for now, might rise to M
1. Chapter 1

**Lost, Missing, and Found**

 **Prologe**

"No, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside silly girl! I don't want to hurt you! Just give me the boy, Dumbledore has lied to, I don't want to kill you."

"You lie! Dumbledore is the leader of the light!"

" _Stupefy_!" Voldemort shouted and Lily collapsed. Than he turned his wand on Harry to performe some sort of ritual but when he started, a bright light emited from nowhere and destroyed his body.

When Lily came to, she saw that her baby boy was unharmed. At that point, she took Harry down stairs where she found James dead body. The strange thing didn't die from a spell but from a knife stabe to the chest. It was after she noticed this that she saw that a figure was standing over James with with a bloody knife. The figure than looked over at Lily and said, "I'm sorry Lily dear, but this is for the Greater Good, _Obliviate_!" And Lily knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Harry was just coming to from fainting after the Dementor was ran off by the new proffesor. The professor than introduced himeself saying " Hello, my name is Professor Lupin. You should eat this chocolate as it will help you recover from the effects of the Dementors. You should also start getting into your robes since we will be at Hogwarts soon." After the professor left, Harry told his friends, Ron and Hermione, about the vision he had. He than said "If my vision is correct, than my Mother is still alive out there somewhere. If she is, than I need to find her."  
Hermione instantly voluntered her help. Ron on the other hand was hesitent. He asked "What if we can't find her Harry? What if when we do, we can't restore her memories? What if she dosen't want you?"  
"If that is the case Ron, then we will figure it out at that time. As to finding her, I wont give up till I find her. If you have any issues with that, then you don't need to help!" Harry said.  
At that point Ron said " Your mental Harry if you believe that vision. I'm out of here."  
"If thats the way you feel Ron, than we are no longer friends!" With that, Ron stormed out of the compartment.  
Hermione than spoke up and said "I will always be here for you Harry. No matter what may happen, I'll be here for you! You are like the little brother to me that i never got to have. I swear on my life and magic that I will always stand my your side, no matter what. So 'mote it be!"  
"So 'mote it be!" Harry responded automatically before he asked "What did we just do?"  
"I swore a magically binding oath to always support you regardless of what happens and you accpted it. If i break it, i will lose both my life and magic."  
"Hermione, that was extreamly dangerous of you to do that. You might lose your life and magic now if something goes wrong and you are forced to abandon me. You shouldnt have done that because i would of trusted you without it. You are my sister in all but blood and i couldnt live if something were to happen to you because of this."  
It was at this moment that the conductor anounced that they had reached Hogsmead and to prepare to disembark. They than got off the train and into the carrages that took them to the school. At the entrance hall, Professor McGonagall stopped them so as to make sure Harry was ok. Harry explained about Professor Lupin giving them all chocolate and she exclaimed "Thank Merlin, it seems we finally have a confident DADA teacher this year. If you will excuse us a minute Potter, I have something I would like to discuss with Ms. Granger."  
After a couple of minutes, they came out with Hermione looking extremly happy. When they got to the Great Hall, McGonagall went up to start the sorting. This continued for a few minutes until she reached the "P"s and called a name that shocked everyone,  
"POTTER, FLORA"

 **A/N**

 **Hi everyone, I like to thank everyone for reading this story. I am asking for some help in which house should I place Flora Potter in? All houses are open. Her house may help me determine the pairing for this story. Please respond either in reviews or PM. The faster i get feedback, the sooner I can get the next chapter written. Thank You.**

 **Signed,**

 **Kalladin1989**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Potter?" asked a student.  
"Did she say Potter? How can that be?"  
"Harry, do you know anything about her? Is she related?" Asked Hermione.  
"I don't know. But she looks an awfully like my Mum from the pictures I've seen of her at that age. Do you think that we might be siblings? Maybe she knows where my Mum is." Replies Harry.  
With the Sorting Hat:  
"Another Potter ehh. I didn't expect another so soon. You are very difficult just like your brother. He fault me and demanded Griffindore. But like you, and I'm following my desision this time, he would of done great in SLYTHERN!" the Hat shouted the last word for everyone to hear.  
The Great Hall was in shock, not only was there another Potter alive, but she had just been sorted in Slytherin, a house most of them considered to be a dark house. Once everyone calmed down from the shock, the sorting continued. After the sorting finished, Professor Dumbledore got up and made a few announcements.  
" Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, and especially welcome to the new students joining us this year. I have a few announcements, the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden, other wise we would call it something else. The forbidden item list has grown again, not sure of the number anymore, but the whole list can be viewed outside Filches office. Also would like to introduce our 2 new Professors. For Defence Against the Dark Arts(DADA) we have Professor Remus Lupin. For Care of Magical Creatures(COMC) I and proud to appoint our very own Professor Reubis Hagrid. That will be all, now, enjoy the lovely feast."  
Later with Flora:  
When they got to the Slytherin common room, Draco Malfoy made a fool of himself by demanding " What is a child of the Potter family doing in Slytherin!? You don't belong here. This house is for the elit of the wizarding world, not for blood traitors that mix with mudbloods and muggles. You were probably sent by that bloody Scarehead and the rest of his rabel."  
Flora, who had started to cry, asked "Who is Scarehead?"  
"You know damn well who he is since he is your brother most likely."  
"I don't know about that, but i was raised by my mother Lily Potter, but she has no memories beyond her name as of 12 years ago this Halloween."  
At this point, Daphnee Greengrass spoke up and said " That is the name of Harry Potters mother. He is the one Draco thinks is your brother. Lady Lily Evans-Potter is thought to have died when her husband Lord James Potter died but her body was never found. May I ask where were you raised?"  
"I was raised in San Fransisco, Ca. I have been aware of magic for a long time because some of my moms friends lived there that were Wiccan Witches. The were 3 sisters known as the Charmed Ones." Flora responded.  
"Wow! If you ever need any help, just ask me. The Greengrass family are allies of the House of Potter."  
"So is the House of Parkinson, and I will help you anyway I can." Pansy said.  
"But Pansy, if your house is allied with the House of Potter, why do you treat him the way you do?" Daphnee asked.  
"That is because of the way he dresses and seem like he dosen't have to talk to his families allies. Also I really am in love with him." Pansy mumbled the last part . Daphnee , ignoring the last part that Pansy said, since she had similar feelings, just decided to say,  
"What if he dosent know his heritage? That may be why he dosen't talk to us. As to the way he dresses, I think that the family he lives with are abusive to him and wont get him anything new and force him to wear those aweful clothes. Maybe one of us should try talking to him?"  
"I think that the one to talk to him should be you Daphnee, considering that I've treated him so poorly in the past, but I'm going to do everything I can do to make up for that." Pansy stated.  
"Daphnee, while you are talking to him, do you think that you can see if he would be willing to meet with me?" Flora asked.  
"I will ask him." Daphnee responded.  
With that, the Slytherin House made there way to bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 _The Next Day with Harry:_

It was the next morning and Harry was sitting down to breakfast when Professor McGonagalcame up to him and Said "The Headmaster would like to see you in his office after breakfast. He said to tell you that he likes JuJu Bellies."

"Thank you Professor McGonagal. I will head up there shortly. Also, I would like it if I could change my electives from Divination to Ancent Runes and Arithmancy?" Asked Harry.

When Hermione heard that her brother in all but blood wanted to do better, she has esstatic cause it really showed how Harry was maturing.

"Mr, Potter, are you sure you could handel those subjects? They are considered to be some of the hardest subjects taught here at Hogwarts." Replied McGonagal.

"Yes, I am positive i could handel them Professor. I have been fudging my grades since i was in Primary School because if i ever did better than my baby whale of a cousan who is a moron, i would be punished for it by not being given any food and forced to do extra chores. I realize that they no longer can do that now, so i am going to stop holding back. I also aready bought the books for the two subjects in case you said yes." Replied Harry.

"Very well Mr. Potter, i shall see to it that your schdule is changed before Monday."

 _After Breakfast:_

When Harry got to the Headmasters office and said "JuJu Bellies" the gargoyal that protects the offce moved aside and started raising the stairs.

When Harry got to the top of the stairs and into the office, he said " You wanted to see me Headmaster?"

"Yes I did Harry. You see, I have commited a serious crime against you and your family. I was ment to take you to meet with your family accountant in Gringotts on your 13th birthday so that you could recieve your full inheretance. unfortunitly, I got very busy this summer with the escape of Sirius Black and forgot all about it. I have also been remissed in my duty as your magical guardian by not educating you in the ways of a Lord in our world. Since I didn't do so before, I am going to take you to Gringotts right now. Shall we be off?"

"Yes please Professor Dumbledore. And for what its worth, i forgive you and understand that you are very busy with all your titles in the Magical World." Replied Harry.

 _At Gringotts:_

When they arrived at Gringotts bank, Dumbledore went to the head teller, he said "We would like to see the Potter family account manager honored teller."

"And whom pry tell is asking?"

"I am Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am here escorting Heir Harry James Potter so that he may take up headship of his family and any others he might head of."

"Of course. Right this way Lord Dumbledore, Heir Potter. Please follow me."

When they got to the office of the Potter Family account manager, they were asked to wait outside. While the Head Teller was inside announcing them, Dumbledore said "Now Harry, when we go in, be polite to the account manager and let me do most of the talking till you are spooken to. Or unless you have questions to ask about what is going on. But make sure you word it politly. Today we are going to have you take up the position of Lord Potter and have your parents will read. Unfortunitly, the former Minister of the Magic had the will sealed when your parents died. We are also going to do an inheritence test to see if you inheret any other titles and see if you have any family still alive. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" Replied Harry.

When they got into the office of the account manager, the account manager said, "Greetings Lord Dumbledore and Heir Potter. I am Account Manager Grimly, I have been the Account Manager for the Potter Family since your Grandfather Charlus Potter was your age. I assume you are here to take you lordship and have your parents will enacted. The wills can only be read once you are emancipated because Minister Bagnold sealed the will. But first I must perform a blood identification test to verify who you are."

"That was part of why we are here today. For you see, we had a student sorted last night that was a Potter. We were hoping to find out if she is related." Replied Albus Dumbledore.

"That is very interesting. Let us perform the test right away. All I will need is for you to poke your finger with this blade and drip 7 drops of blood onto this parchment. Within a few moments we should have the results."

 _Results of Inheritence Test for Heir Harrison James Potter_

 _Name:Harrison (Harry) James Potter_

 _Father: James Charlus Potter (Deceased)_

 _Mother:Lillian (Lily) Rosalina Potter nee Evans (NO MEMORY) (Location: Unknown)_

 _Siblings: Flora Melinda Potter (Location: Hogwarts)_

 _Godparents via GodParents Ritual:_

 _Godfather 1: Sirius Orion Black (Location: Hogsmead)_

 _Godfather 2: Severus Tobius Snape (Location: Hogwarts)_

 _Godmother 1: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (Location: Malfoy Manor)_

 _Godmother 2: Alice Longbottom nee Halliwell (Traped in own mind) (Location: St. Mungos)_

 _Heir to: Most Ancient and Most Nobel House of Potter_

 _Most Ancient and Most Nobel House of Black (if current lord should prove unable to provide children)_

 _End of Results\_

"If you would like, I can also run a test to see if you have any hidden abilities. The test will also show if you have any contracts to your name or any health problems you may have." Said Grimly.

"We would like that Account Manager Grimly." Replied Harry.

"This time I will only need 3 drops of blood."

Harry than grabed the same blade as before and pricked his finger. Only this time he only let 3 drops fall onto the parchment. The results showed up instantly.

 _Ability, Health, and Misc. Info Test for Harrison James Potter:_

 _ **Abilities:**_

 _Animagus (Royal Phoenix, Shadow Wolf, Kneazel)(Sealed P.P.)_

 _Metamorphmagus(Sealed P.P.)_

 _Parseltongue_

 _Parselmagic_

 _Potions Prodigy(Sealed P.P.)_

 _Charms Prodigy(Sealed P.P.)_

 _Pyrotecnic(Sealed P.P.)_

 _Premonitions(Sealed P.P.)_

 _Partical Manipulations(Sealed P.P.)_

 _Orbing(Sealed by Elders)_

 _ **Health:**_

 _Horcrux of Tom M. Riddle located behind curse Scare_

 _Broken bones incorrectly healed_

 _Malnutrition_

 _ **Misc. Info:**_

 _Marriage Contract to Pansy Parkinson_

 _Other Unknown Family alive (Names Not Known)_

 _ **End of Results**_

"Dear Merlin, what can we do about the Horcrux? Only way I know to destroy one would also kill Heir Potter. Do the People know any other ways?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Yes we do. We have a ritual that will remove it safely from heir Potter's scare without hurting him. We will gladly do this free of charge as long as we are allowed to keep it so as to hunt down anymore that he may have made." Replied Grimly

"We would gladly allow the People to do so. It is in both of our best interest for you to be the ones to remove it and keep it so as to locate any others he may have made. I beleve young Harry may have already distroyed one last year in the Chamber of Secreats." Responded Dumbledore.

"Than it shall be done." Grimly responded.

"Excuse me, but what the bloody hell is a Horcrux? And what is this Godparent Ritual?" Interupted Harry.

"A Horcrux is the darkest magic imaginable. As to the Godparent Ritual, it is a ritual that the parents perform with the Godparents so that the Godparent cant hurt the family without loosing their life and/or magic. Why do you ask Harry?" Dumbledore responded.

"Why is Sirius Black a wanted fugituive? Why was my Godfather in Azkaban?" Asked Harry.

"He was in Azkaban forbetraying... your... family. Which he must be innocent of doing since he is still alive. But he was also arrested for murdering Peter Pettigrew." Responded Dumbledore.

"Peter P. Pettegrew is still alive according to our records." Revealed Grimly.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

 _ **Meanwhile With Flora:**_

When Flora woke up that morning, she came face to face with her kitten familiar Jewell. Jewell is a smoky color with specks of brown underneath her fur. She also has a jewel shaped patch of fur on her forehead. As soon as Jewell saw that her human was awake, she told her _"I'm hungry and want my breakfast. If you dont feed me, I will start to bite toes, you know I will." Jewell had told her this all telepathically via the link that they share. Flora than went and opened a can of cat food, salmon flavor, and feed it to Jewell._

After making sure that Jewell was done eating, she went down to the Common Room and onto breakfast. When she got down to the Great Hall, she saw the one that might be her brother, or some other relation to her, and headed to try and talk to him. But than she saw Professor McGonagall go up and talk to him. A few minutes after she left, Harry got up and headed out to somewhere in a hurry. So she decided to try again later.

When she sat down at the Slytherin table, she started chating with Daphne.

"I thought I saw you feeding a little kitten this morning. Am i correct?" Asked Daphne.

"Yes, you are correct. Her name is Jewell and she is 3 months old. She is also my bonded familiar. She is what is known as a **blue tortoise shell.** The jewel on her forehead, where she gets her name from, made her magical and helps to augment my magic." Replied Flora.  
"That is very interesting. I hope to get to know Jewell better in the future with your permission of course."

"Of course you may Daphne. But it is really up to Jewell who she befriends since cats choose for themselves who to like and dislike. I think it is the same for all animals. Do you know where Harry Potter went? I had been hoping to talk to him and see if he knows away to find out if we are related or not."

"Mr. Potter might not know how to, but there is a potion that Professor Snape can brew that can answer that question. How bout we go ask him?"

"Thank you Daphne. Will you please accompany me?" Asked Flora.

"I would be honored to Flora." Responded Daphne.

When they got to Snape's office, they politely waited for a response. When they heard the response "Enter," they entered his office. When Snape looked up, he asked

"How may I help you young ladies?"

"Professor Snape, Sir, I was wondering if you could brew the potion to determine my family for me since everyone thinks I am related to Harry Potter." Replied Flora.

"If I may ask, why do you ask?" Asked Snape.

"I ask because my mother is missing. But even before she went missing, she had no memories older than 12 years. All she remembers is her name of Lily Potter. I'm hoping that if Mr. Potter and I are related, than he might be able to help me locate her."

"Well then, I shall help you. For if your related to him, than your mom would be my best friend. It just so happens that I have already brewed the potion since when I saw you, I thought you might be related to Lily, so i brewed it in case you came asking about it. You look to much like Lily did at your age not to be related. All that I need from you to complete the potion is a few drops of blood. Than we can see the results."

Flora than gave the blood. The results are as follows

 _Name: Flora Melinda Potter_

 _Father: James Charlus Potter_

 _Mother: Lily Evans Potter_

 _Siblings: Harrison James Potter_

"Unfortunitly, that is all that this potion will show. But it does confirm that you are related to Harry Potter. In fact, you are his sister." Stated Snape.

"Thank You Professor Snape." Exclaimed Flora.

"You are extremely welcome Ms. Potter."

"Professor? If I may be so bold, if you were friends with Lily Potter, why do you seem to hate her son, Harry Potter?" Asked Daphne.

"I don't. I am in fact one of his Godfathers. But I am maintaining my distance so as to not hurt him with my past. This must remain between just the three of us for now. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor Snape. We completely understand and won't tell a single person what we learned today apart from the fact the Flora is Harry's sister." They both responded.

As they were leaving Snape's office, they both decided to that they would talk to Harry Potter the very next time they saw him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry for how long its been since I last updated. I had hit a writers block that wouldn't go away and I also didnt have any internet access for awhile. i hope to also have my other story updated soon along with a new story also being posted soon.**

 **Chapter 5**

 _With Harry Gringotts:_

"What do you mean that he is still alive?" Demanded Professor Dumbledore?

"We mean that he is alive in hiding but the Minister of Magic at the time wouldn't listen to us because in her word 'You are just stinking creatures that are only good for taking care of our gold.' So, we have never tried again." Answered Grimly.

To say that Harry and Professor Dumbledore were shocked was an understatement. They were completely speechless.

"Harry, I am so sorry that something like this has happened. I intend to do everything within my power to rectify this and see you godfather freed. I will also do all I can to help you find your mother. I think we should go talk to your sister when we get back to Hogwarts." Stated Professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you Headmaster. I think we should also allow her to bring a few people she wants with her there so that she will be comfortable. I also hope that my sister in all but blood, Hermione Granger, to be there because she is family as well. Grimly, is there anymore that we need to discuss?" Asked Harry.

"No, not at this moment in time Lord Potter. But we will be doing an accounting of your vaults and send you a report." Grimly replied, "Thank you for asking before deciding that we were finished already.

"Your welcome and thank you."

Later on after they got back to Hogwarts, they send out a couple of notes with the house elves headed toward Hermione and Flora. Both notes said different things.

 _Hermione:_

While Hermione was eating her dinner, a strange creature popped next to her and scared her.

"What are you?" She instantly demanded.

"I is Tilly miss. I is a House Elf. Tilly has a message from the Lightning Bolt and White Beard for you." Responded Tilly, and with that, she was handed a note that read

 _Dear Ms. Granger,_

 _Your presence is required to help your brother in all but blood, Harry Potter. He got some disturbing news today and needs your support._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Headmaster Dumbledore_

 _Flora:_

At the same time that this was happening with Hermione, another House Elf appered next to Flora, also scaring her.

"What in the underworld are you?" She demanded.

"I's called Milly, Mistress Flora, I's a house Elf in the service of House Potter and belong to you and Lord Potter. In facts, I's happen to have a note from Lord Potter and the White Bearded one." Said Milly.

As soon as she finished talking reading the note, she went to Daphne and Pansy and asked them to come with her.

"Why?" they both asked.

Instead of answering, she showed them both the letter which read

 _Dear Ms. Flora Melinda Potter,_

 _I know that we haven't been properly introduced yet, but I was wondering if you would be willing to meet with me, my friend Hermione, and Headmaster Dumbledore. If you would like, you may bring a few friends with you. Also, if you can, please bring Ms. Pansy Parkinson._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lord Potter_

After reading the note, Daphne and Pansy both agreed to accompany her. When they got to the gargoyle guarding the Headmasters office, they spotted Hermione. As soon as Hermione saw Pansy heading her way though, she went on the defensive so as to be ready to defend incase Pansy decided to attack her.

"Wait Granger. I don't mean you any harm." Pansy stated as soon as she saw Hermione. "Flora was asked to be here by Lord Potter. He also asked her to bring me and a friend with her."

"OK Parkinson. But if I should see you about to make any wrong moves, I will not hesitate to hex you into infancy."

"Excepted. Now, does anyone know the password so we can head up?"

"McGonagall said something about JUJU BELLIES…"

Before Hermione could finish the sentence, the gargoyle started to move allowing entrance to the Headmasters Office.

Once they were inside the office, they noticed both Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore sitting inside waiting for them.

"I am glad to see that you all made it in one piece. I have to say that I am shocked you managed to get in since we forgot to give you the password." Stated Dumbledore.

"I remembered it from when Professor McGonagall told Harry it this morning sir. I must say, JUJU BELLIES are very yummy." Replied Hermione.

It was at this point that Harry stood up and said, "My name is Lord Harrison James Potter. I have called this meeting so I could meet my sister Flora Melinda Potter and welcome her to the family. I have also asked for my bethrothed Pansy Parkinson to be here so as to properly meet her. I am honored to meet both of you."

"Thank you brother. I am very happy to meet you." Stated Flora.

"I am honored to meet you my Lord. I am very sorry for how I have acted in the past. I only acted that way though because I thought you had decided that the traditions of your position where beneath you. I didn't realize that you didn't know." Said Pansy.

"Everything is forgiven. I am sorry for any shame I brought upon you and my allies. I have only today learned of my position in the world and I hope you will be willing to help me. Also, thank you Miss Greengrass for helping my sister. Also, please, call my Harry" Stated Harry.

"Please Harry, call me Daphne. We were good friends as babies. I will also help you learn our traditions if you allow it. And you are very welcome." Said Daphne.

"Thank you. I hope we can reignite our friendship. Now, lets get down to the other business I called us all here for. I have recently learned that my Mother is still alive, just without her memories. I was hoping that you, Flora, would know anything about it?" Asked Harry.

"As far as I Know, Mom showed up in San Francisco about 12 years ago pregnant and almost no memories. Only thing Mom remembered was her name as Lily Potter. Other than that, she knew nothing. She was than found by three sisters and their Grams that turned out to be her cousins on her Mother's side but they didn't know her life. About 5 years later, the sisters learned that they were magical sisters known as the Charmed ones. As you probably know, about 3 years after they awoke, one of the sisters died and they found a new sister that helped them to reestablish the Power Of Three. Now, about one year ago, Mom went missing. Me and the sisters have been trying to locate her, but so far have failed. We were hoping that we could find her with some help from here." Responded Flora.

"Thank you Flora. Perhaps we should go and visit with the Halliwells and see what they can tell us." Stated Dumbledore.

"Shall we head there now?" Asked Harry.

"Yes."

And with that, everyone disappeared and reappeared outside a beautiful Manor.


End file.
